vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are a cross between a vampire and werewolf. History , the original hybrid]] The first hybrid, Klaus was conceived when his mother had an affair with a man from a different species. When the husband learned about her wife's perfidy, he set out and killed the man and his whole family, starting the feud between vampires and werewolves which has been perpetuated across the ages. Being a hybrid, Klaus was much more powerful than his siblings and parents. However, witches cast a spell on him to restrain his werewolf side and stop him from changing, as it would unbalance the power of nature. They bound the curse with the blood of a Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone. In 15th century England, Klaus came across Katerina Petrova, later to be known as Katherine Pierce, a doppelgänger. He wooed her and planned to use her to break the curse. However, upon learning the truth, Katerina stole the moonstone and fled. In order to get back both a Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone, Klaus spread a false rumor about a supposed "The Sun and Moon Curse" which limited the vampires' and werewolves' powers. In so doing, he set both vampires and werewolves, two warring species, into searching for a Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone for him. Klaus used witch Greta Martin to break the curse by sacrificing Jules, the werewolf, Jenna Sommers, who had been turned into a vampire, and Elena Gilbert, the Petrova doppelgänger. He succeeded but, as he was in transition, Bonnie Bennett, a witch who had harnessed the power of a hundred dead witches, attacked Klaus and pushed him to the brink of death. Klaus's older brother, Elijah, tried to kill him afterwards for having killed his family but Klaus revealed that the bodies of their family were safe and that he could take him to them. Elijah helped Klaus escape. Klaus completed the transition and turned into a wolf for two days, killing many and remembering the kills. He later noticed that the fact that he had stayed a wolf after the full Moon meant he could change at will. Klaus is more powerful than any other hybrid because he is also an original. The differences between him and other hybrids are: Klaus cannot be killed, he can compel other vampires (possibly hybrids too). Creating Hybrids The process of creating a hybrid is feeding a werewolf Hybrid's blood and killing them so they will transition. And as it turns out, the transition will be succesful only if the wolf completes his transition by drinking Doppleganger's blood. If he drinks any other blood, he will die in pain, as shown on the pack Klaus initialy turned. Klaus has tried this on a number of werewolves, but the they all felt pain afterwards and bled through the eyes. They all ended up dead, either from Klaus killing them (as they turned rabid), or they died on their own. The reason for this is unknown, but it was believed that since the Doppelganger (Elena) was resurrected, that the ritual wasn't fully completed and that is why the hybrids die from their transition. It was then later revealed that the original witch who cursed Klaus had a failsafe, which was that the Doppelganger had to die in the ritual to turn Klaus but her blood was needed to turn any hybrids he tried to make. This was put in place due to the Original Witch having a hatred for Klaus. Tyler Lockwood ended up being the first successful created Hybrid, after drinking a sample of Elena's blood. Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both vampires and werewolves but to their greatest degrees, such as super strength, super speed, senses, healing factor, and mind compulsion. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite:' Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. As seen when Klaus bit Katherine, it seems as though a hybrid's bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure:' Hybrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control:' Unless Klaus was guessing, it can be assumed that he and any other hybrid he makes will go through their first transformation against their will. After that, they will have complete control of their transformation. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a wolf for 2 days, even when the sun was up. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, a hybrid is capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. Whether a hybrid has any choice in having werewolf aspects to its appearance is unknown. *'Daytime Walking:' Due to their werewolf heritage, hybrids are able to move around during the day. *'Immortality:' Due to their vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection *'Mind Compulsion:' Hybrids can compel the minds of Humans. Klaus as the only Hybrid being an Original can also compel Vampires. *'Super Speed: '''Hybrid are much faster than any werewolf and vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength: Hybrids are much Stronger then vampires and werewolves. However their strength may have the limits of their species, age for vampires and the moon cycle for the werewolf side. *Super Agility: Hybrid can move and jump extremely fast and high. *Healing Factor:' A hybrid's healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a vampire and werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both werewolf and vampire. Weaknesses *'Heart Extraction: Other than Klaus, the act of removing a hybrids heart will result in death. *'''Decapitation: Other than Klaus, the act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Vervain: '''While in transition Hybrids are still affected to vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane: '''While in transition Hybrids are still affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. Hybrids * Klaus * Ray Sutton (Unsuccessful, Deceased) * Paige (Unsuccessful, Deceased) * Werewolf pack (Unsuccessful, Deceased) * Tyler Lockwood Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Undead Category:Secret-Keepers